Databases are prevalent in computing systems to manage large volumes of data. A database is a collection of tables or other structured elements that organize and store data. Queries, in the form of search requests that may combine data from one or more tables, are transmitted to a server managing the database and processes the data. For large volumes of data, the database may span multiple servers. Traditional approaches to managing data stored in databases are limited to management driven by human administrators.